Merry Christmas, Sweetheart
by Mylene0
Summary: It's Christmas in Storybrooke, and after all their adventures, Emma and Killian are grateful for the peaceful evening they can enjoy with their family. Christmas OS :)


**Hello !**

 **Here is my first OS in English ! English is not my native laguage, and I hope you will like this OS. There is a lot of fluff in it, but it's Christmas, right ?  
**

 **I wish you all a very Merry Christmas, and hope you are doing fine !  
**

* * *

"Mom, do you know where my... Uh guys that's gross!"

Emma reluctantly pulled from the kiss, looking at Killian and smiling fondly at the way he scratched behind his ear.

"Sorry kid," she said, half laughing at Henry's frowned eyebrows and disgusted face.

"Just don't...do this when I'm around."

"You're leaving?" Emma asked, noticing Henry's backpack in his left hand as he put his shoes on.

"I'm heading to the park." He said, lacing his right shoe.

"On your own?"

"I'm meeting Violet." Henry muttered, apparently finding a sudden interest in the old flooring of the living room.

"Oh!" Killian said, smiling knowingly at Emma.

"Don't do this!" Henry pleaded.

Killian looked at him expectantly. "Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Your eyebrow thing!"

Killian's laugh made Emma feel like a bubble of joy had been created around them. It was Christmas Eve, she had her two boys with her and was about to attend a party with her whole family in a few hours. For the first time in months, Emma Swan felt truly happy.

"So mom... my earphones?" Henry asked pointedly, pulling Emma away from her reverie.

"Hum... on the counter I think"

"Right, thank you" he said, grabbing his earphones before heading to the door.

"Have fun..." Killian said knowingly, winking at him.

Henry rolled his eyes at Hook, smiling. "See you guys at Granny's tonight !"

Once the door shut, Killian turned and moved toward Emma, raising his left eyebrow and smirking at her.

"Now that we're alone..." he began, mischief clear in his eyes.

Emma smiled at him, shaking her head. "Now that we're alone, we have to focus on what is left to do for tonight's party, I still have to wrap up Henry's gift."

She kissed away the pouting look on his face, cupping his cheek with her right hand. She dropped one last kiss on the corner of his mouth before heading upstairs to wrap up her last minute gifts. Emma truly hoped her boy would like her gift. She had bought him a beautiful silver watch, little golden planets spinning on the blue dial. Henry was quickly becoming an adult, and Emma wanted to give him a special present, different from his usual comics and video games. She cut a large piece of bright red paper and carefully placed in on top of the watch's box.

* * *

Emma was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Killian pull out the ingredients for her lasagna from the brown grocery bag she just brought back from the Dark Pharmacy.

"Thanks for the coffee, it's freezing outside, I think it might snow tonight." She told him, wrapping her cold hands around the steaming mug. The way he smiled at her, the softness in his eyes made her feel light and warm. She smiled back, taking a sip of her coffee. It was sugared just as she liked, enough to cover the bitterness, but not overly sweet.

"It never snowed in Neverland, I kind of missed it when I was there." He said, looking out the window before returning his attention to the bag in front of him.

She took another sip, enjoying the warmth and the taste of her coffee, looking at Killian as he frowned at a few tomatoes. "You bought tomatoes in december?" he asked, surprised.

Emma shrugged, "I needed these for tonight's dish".

Killian looked excitedly between a loaf of meat and the tomatoes before asking "Are we making tacos?"

Emma choked, breathing coffee and spilling half the content of her cup on the kitchen table. Coughing and laughing at the same time, she attempted to breathe, trying not to look at Killian's surprised and innocent look.

"Emma?" Killian asked, a concerned look on his face.

Emma tried to speak and coughed even harder. After a few moments, she looked at him, trying not to laugh while she spoke. "You remember the first time we met in the Enchanted Forest, when I came back with Mary Margaret through Cora's portal? Well..."

* * *

"Sooo... no tacos?" Killian asked, looking at her expectantly.

Emma was walking at his side, his arms across her shoulder and hers on his waist, pulling her close to keep her warm.

"Not in the middle of Granny's" she said, laughing at him and gently striking his shoulder.

She put her head on his shoulder, marveling at the way he always smelled like the sea, even if he now lived in their house with her. Emma wondered if he missed it, and thought that she could maybe ask him to take her sailing one day. She closed her eyes took a deep breath, enjoying his smell.

"But we won't spend the whole night there, will we ?"

She looked at him with a playful smile. "No, we won't..."

* * *

Granny's was overcrowded but Emma, Killian, Henry, Mary Margaret and David had managed to find a table, and were now opening their respective presents.

"Thank you, Killian!" Henry exclaimed enthusiastically, looking at the books on the table in front of him. He took _The Book of Sailing Knots_ and began to read the first pages. "You already taught me this one!" he said, smiling widely at Killian and pointing to a complex knot on the book, his new watch shining on his wrist. Killian returned his smile softly. Henry grabbed _Navigating the Night Sky_ and stood up. "I'm gonna put these in my backpack so I could read them tomorrow !" he said before disappearing into the crowd.

Mary Margaret and David excused themselves, explaining something about helping Granny with the dessert.

"You bought Henry gifts..." Emma said, looking at Killian with love and fondness.

He returned her smile sheepishly "The lad seemed to like the books, right ?" he asked, unsure.

Emma smiled, cuping his cheek. How could this man be so perfect ?

"He loved them" she answered confidently before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.  
Killian smiled into the kiss, and when she pulled back, he was looking at her so softly that her heart missed a beat.

He stood up, took her hand in his and pointed to the front door with his head. "Now what do you say we go somewhere more private so I can give you your present ?". Emma took her own little wooden box before following him outside, to the terrace.

He sat at the exact same table where they had shared their first proper kiss what seemed like ages ago, never letting go of her hand and Emma wondered if he had done it on purpose. Killian raised an eyebrow, looking at her expectantly. He had definitely done it on purpose.

"Are you cold ?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm good." she said with a bright smile, lacing her fingers with his. He smiled back, and looked so happy Emma couldn't help smiling even wider. After a moment, he took out a bright red box from his pocket, placed it in her hand and looked at her nervously.

"Wait, I have something for you, too..." Emma said, extracting the wooden box from the pocket of her leather jacket. She looked at it for a moment before putting it on the table in front of him, wondering if she had made the right choice. What if he didn't like it ? That was not something she could easily bring back to a shop...

"Could you open mine first ?" She asked him, looking nervously between him and the box.

"Sure" He said reassuringly.

Killian carefully opened the wooden box and stared at his content, shocked.

"Emma is that..." He began, and Emma couldn't read his expression.

"It is." she answered, waiting for his reaction.

He raised the beautiful golden compass, and Emma sighed at the amazement in his eyes. She had kept the giant's compass since she returned from the Enchanted forest with her mother, had it cleaned and asked for the broken glass to be replaced. The hands of the compass were still turning on the grey dial, despite having suffered the portal to Storybrooke. Their climb to the beanstalk was the first time she had trusted Killian, and the first thing they had achieved together.

"As your compass broke in the Underworld I thought..." she mumbled, looking at the table.

"Emma it's wonderful !" He exclaimed, putting the chain around his neck and letting the compass fall on his chest. She smiled at him, touched by his reaction. "I love it" he told her, "I love you." He leaned toward her and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Open mine" he whispered in her ear.

Emma took the red box he had given her before. It was long and flat, and Emma wondered what could be inside. She carefully lifted the lid and put it on the table.

Inside the box was a gorgeous silver bracelet, the delicate chain was completed by a little red rose made out of what seemed like rubies and a beautiful silver swan.

The rose instantly reminded her of their first date. Emma was not sentimental, but she still had kept the rose's petals after they had fallen, to remind her what she had gained, trusting people again. The jewel was subtle but beautiful, and Emma already loved it.  
She carefully took the bracelet out of its box and placed it on her left wrist, smiling at the fact that he had chosen a bracelet over a necklace so he could clasp it one handed. Killian gently laid his hand on her wrist and closed the silver chain.

It was a perfect fit, and Emma smiled widely at Killian, turning her wrist to admire her new bracelet. She could move freely without it hindering her movements in any way.

"Thank you so much" she said, thanking him not only for the bracelet but also for the way he made her happy every day, for his little attentions, for the love he gave her, and for all the perfect moments, like this one, they have and will share.

He kissed her, chastely at first, before putting a little bit more pressure on her lips and tangling his hand in her hair. She placed her own hand on the back of his neck, their position reminding her of the kiss they had shared in this very place after their adventures in the Enchanted Forest. She could spend a lifetime kissing him without being tired of it.

Killian broke the kiss, gasping for air as her own lungs burned. He rested his forehead on hers, his nose barely touching hers. "I love you so much" she whispered, her lips brushing his as she spoke, surprised by her own words. She was not used to say those three words out loud, but they sounded right. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and she smiled against his mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetheart" he said softly.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I'd love to have your impressions :) A Special thank you to my Beta Dksculder who did an amazing job, and a Merry Christmas to all of you :D**


End file.
